Keeping Me Alive
by janevolturiloves2torturepeople
Summary: Edward left in New Moon, so, Bella goes to Volterra to start over. Will a certain someone be able to help her cope with the pain she's feeling?
1. Welcome To Volterra, Dearest Bella

Chapter One

Welcome to Volterra, Dearest Bella

"_Bella," He said harshly. "I don't want you." My heart sank into my stomach, and a wave of nausea hit me._

"_You don't. . . You don't want me?" I whispered. My chest felt constricted- like I couldn't breathe._

"_Yes. I don't want you. Don't bother following me. You won't find us." _Us_? What did he mean by _us_?_

"_Y- you mean. . . Everyone? Alice, Esme? Emmett?" He nodded his head. "Carlisle, Jasper, and Rosalie?" He nodded again. Tears spilled out of my eyes. "No, Edward. They love me. They wouldn't do that."_

_He shook his head. "They already left. I should leave now too." I closed my eyes, hoping that this was some sick joke, that when I opened my eyes, they would all come out laughing and we'd just go home. But when I opened my eyes, he was gone._

_The pain in my chest grew larger, and I sank to my knee's in pain. There was a pounding in my head as tears slid through my eyes. "Please, no," I gasped through the pain. Then I fell into darkness._

Sam found me after that. I was pretty messed up. I would barely eat, wouldn't speak unless spoken too. I wouldn't go out. I just stayed in my room at all costs. I avoided everyone.

Which was why I decided I to go to the Volturi. Not for death. I wanted to join them- I would show Edward that I was fine without him, which I really wasn't. What I really wanted to do was die, but that would be what Edward wanted. He left me to die- which I was hell bent on not doing.

"_Would all passengers please fasten their seat belts. Get ready for landing at Volterra International Airlines."_ I pulled the ear buds of my iPod out of my ears and put it into my only bag- my small book bag. I decided that I would start all over. I could get more clothes at Volterra. I could start a new life.

The plane hit the runway once, then successfully landed the second time. I sighed and got up from my first class seat. I had collected all my money for this trip. If I was going to go out- why not go out with a bang?

I slung my book bag over my shoulder, and exited the plane. The airport was huge, and it took me a while to navigate through it. When I got through security and everything, I got out of the airport and called a cab.

"Volterra Castle, please" I said to the cabbie. He gave me a weird look through the rear view mirror.

"Are you sure, Ma'am?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. I put my ear buds back into my ears so he wouldn't talk to me anymore. I had a feeling that it would be a long trip, anyway. My forehead rested against the cool window of the cab. It might have been a good ninety-five degree's outside, but the cab owner had the A/C going on high. I pulled my self deeper into my hoodie, and dozed off.

"Miss," The cabbie said, waking me from my restless sleep. "We've arrived." I sighed and pulled out my wallet.

"How much?"

"Seventy dollars," He replied. I thanked him for his services, paid him, then got out of the cab. Volterra castle was beautiful to say the least. The Gothic architecture made the building look kind of forbidding. As if saying that if you entered, there was no way you would get out. Chills crawled up my back, but I entered anyway.

There was a young receptionist at the desk. She couldn't be any older than twenty years old. She had soft blond curls, baby blue eyes, and flawless skin.

"Hello," she said in an Italian accent. "I'm Gianna. May I help you?" She stepped out from behind her desk and walked towards me.

I smiled at her. "I'm Isabella Swan. I need to speak with Aro." I replied. She nodded once, grabbed her headset, and made a quick call.

"Is Aro free at the moment?" She asked. "Okay, he has a visitor. Isabella Swan. Should I send her up now? Okay, thanks." She set the headset back down on the desk, and started walking. She motioned for me to follow. "Right this way, Isabella."

She led me through a dozen dark hallways, and two elevators before she finally came to a wide hallway that led to gigantic double doors.

"Alright, Isabella," Gianna smiled at me. "Knock before entering, and when you enter, you must bow." I smiled back at her and headed toward the doors. I held my breath. The only thing I could hear was the clicking of Gianna's heels as she walked away. I knocked three slow times.

"Come in," A very formal voice said. I pushed the doors lightly and they swung open. I was met with five pairs of eyes. I bowed slightly, and kept my head down to hide my blush.

"Isabella," One of the men said. He had papery skin that looked so fragile. I knew, though, that it wasn't as fragile as it seemed. He ruby red eyes were welcoming, and he had a dark gray robe on. "Hello."

"Hello, Aro," I said, keeping my voice strong. "I was here to request something from you." Aro got off of his throne and glided toward me. He gently clasped my hand. His welcoming face had turned to one of delight and astonishment.

"I cannot read your thoughts, Isabella," He said with a small smile. "What is your request?"

"Well, I wanted to join your guard. And please, my name is Bella." Aro's smile grew larger. A smile that would rival one of the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, of course we can call you Bella. And about you being one of the guard, well, we would be delighted for you to join. When you like to be changed?" Aro asked. I smiled a genuine smile- one that I have smiled in a long time.

"One month, please" I said.

"Of course. Welcome to Volterra, dearest Bella. Alec, show Bella her room." A young man stepped from behind Aro, and held his hand out to me.

"I'm Alec," He said as I shook his hand. He had messy dark brown hair, and a fringe that went over one of his eyes. His ruby red eyes were kind, and he held a friendly smile on his face.

"I'm Bella, as you probably know," I replied as he let go of my hand.

"Your room is this way," He said and began to head down the long hallway. We walked for a while in a comfortable silence. He stopped abruptly at a door with room number 913. A smile spread on my face and a giggle- a freaking giggle -escaped my lips.

"What's so funny, Bella?" Alec asked, clearly amused.

"My birthday is September thirteenth, or, nine thirteen. That's my room number." Alec laughed then handed me my room key.

"My room number is 915, please come if you have any questions, comments, or concerns," He said with a laugh. He then turned on his heel and left. I sighed, unlocked my door, and walked into the _huge_ room. Pressed against the left wall was a king sized bed with red and gold sheets. On both sides of the bed were nightstands. One nightstand had a red lamp with an alarm clock, while the other was bare. On the right wall was a huge flat screen T.V. with an entertainment center. This wall also had two doors- one was a closet, and the other was a bathroom.

"I think I love this room," I said as I set my bag on my bed and began to unpack. I placed a picture frame that had a picture of Charlie and I. I smiled sadly at the picture. I was going to miss him. I grabbed all of my bathroom items and organized them in the huge bathroom. Then I hung up the few clothes I did bring in the closet.

"Should it be sad that I finished in all of thirty minutes?" I said to myself.

"Yes, yes it should be," A feminine voice said from the door. I turned to see a girl leaning in the doorway. I immediately recognized her from the throne room. She had her blonde hair twisted up into a bun at the nape of her neck, and she had changed out of her black robe into a black dress that flowed out from the waist, paired with grey ballet flats.

"What?" I asked slightly confused. The girl rolled her eyes. She couldn't be any older than seventeen.

"I'm Jane," she said coming into my room. "I'm Alec's twin. You really should have a larger wardrobe."

I sat down on my bed. "That's all I brought. I wanted to start over." I looked up at Jane to see that she had a sympathetic smile on her face.

"Want to know what I like to do when I want to start over?" She said. I nodded. "I just simply change my image."

**So that was chapter one. I hope you like it! Please review! And I do intend for the chapters to get longer, I just needed to write this to start it out!  
>~<strong>


	2. New Day, New Style, New Me

**Oh, my gosh! I got five reviews for the first chapter! I'm ecstatic! Thanks, you guys, for the nice reviews! They really help me write. So, here are the people that reviewed:**

_**xXMizz Alec VolturiXx**_

_**Heart-of-a-Vampire**_

_**misscullenvolturi**_

_**ehkooner**_

_**livelovelife4ever14**_

**Thank you so much!**

Chapter Two

New Day, New Style, New Me

_I sat down on my bed. "That's all I brought. I wanted to start over." I looked up at Jane to see that she had a sympathetic smile on her face._

"_Want to know what I like to do when I want to start over?" She said. I nodded. "I just simply change my image."_

"Could you help me?" I asked her. Jane sat down on my bed and started brushing the tangles out of my hair with the brush that was on the bedside table.

"Sure," Jane said.

"Jane, when I said 'new style' I meant new _clothes_ not new _hair_." I looked fearfully at the beauty salon.

"Relax, Bella," Jane said in a calming voice. "You don't have to cut it all off. Maybe get a few choppy layers with. . . Red. . .no! Light brownish blonde highlights! Bella, you'll look so amazing if you get that!"

I looked at Jane, who had changed into a red sundress that flowed around her and reached her knees, and sighed.

"Are you sure?" I asked her.

"Positive. Now get your butt in there!" Jane said, pushing me. I entered the Salon, told the lady what I wanted, and sat in the chair. The lady walked around pulling at my hair for a few moments, before getting her spray bottle and wetting my hair.

"You are done!" The lady exclaimed about an hour and a half later. I looked at myself in the mirror and gasped. My hair still reached my waist, but was straightened with some layers added in. The blonde highlights glinted in the sunlight, but they weren't too noticeable.

"You're good!" I told her. I grabbed my wallet to pay, but Jane flashed her card before the lady could take the cash I was handing her.

"I'm paying for her," Jane said. The lady handed Jane her card back after swiping it, and we left. "Bella," Jane said. "You look absolutely stunning. Now, I have a spare straightener that you can have. All we need now is accessories. . ."

+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~+~ **(Really no need to describe accessory shopping…)**

Jane helped me carry all the bags into my room, then helped my hang the clothing. We talked a whole lot too. It turns out that Alec and Jane really are birth twins, and that Jane is married to Demetri.

"Jane?" I asked her. She turned from the shoes that she was currently trying to organize to face me. "How can you guys be some calm around me when you drink human blood?"

Jane laughed and danced over to me. "We're around humans everyday. For example, Gianna. She's a human, whom we plan on turning, so we have to get used to her blood so none of us kill her. Yes, your blood is tempting, but we can live with that."

"Oh," Was all I said before turning back to hanging clothes. As soon as we had finished with the clothes, Jane dragged me into the bathroom. She sat me down on a chair she dragged in there, and told me to wait. Jane came back a few moments later with a box.

"Um, Jane?" I asked her, a little frightened. "What's in the box?" Jane laughed.

"Just a few makeup products that I use. Now, what did you plan on your image being?" Jane has started laying a few products out on the counter, and I realized that I had used some of those products before.

"I kind of wanted to be a little edgier than before. Not _so_ dramatic, but, you know, more fierce," I told her. Jane nodded her head and put her hand on my face.

"You have pretty skin," She said with a smile before she began. She turned me away from the mirror, and took a tube of what looked like foundation to my face. Then, she took and eye shadow pallet and told me to close my eyes.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" I asked her, though I knew the answer. The eye makeup that she was wearing right now was flawless. I had envied her gray Smokey eye that I knew I couldn't do.

"Yes, now please be still!" She scolded. I sighed and did as I was told. She told me told me I was done about twenty minutes later. I gasped when she turned me back around to face the mirror. She had place some dark gray eye shadow at the corners of my eyes, and had blended it into white. She also did a very small wing eyeliner before topping it of with a little mascara. The whole thing was edgy, but not to dark.

"Jane, you are a genius!" I exclaimed. "This is so amazing. You have to teach me how to do this!" Jane chuckled.

"Any time, Bella," Jane said, handing me an outfit. "Now go put this on to complete the look." Jane left the bathroom so I could change. She had given me a pair of gray skinny jeans, and a blue top that tied around my neck. I slipped on the cardigan she also gave me, with a pair of gray ballet flats.

I exited the bathroom to find Jane lounging on the bed. I went over to go sit by her, when I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I shouted. Alec came in holding a small box. He looked astounded as he took in my appearance. I blushed and looked down.

"Aro wanted me to deliver this to you, Bella," He said. I grabbed the box from his hand and took the lid off. Inside was a Volturi crest necklace. I gingerly pick it out from the box and flipped it over. On the other side _Isabella Volturi_ had been engraved.

"Oh, my," I gasped. "When did anyone have to time to do this?" I asked Alec. Surely, no one could have this necklace done in one short day.

"We have a psychic on the guard. He saw your decision three days ago. Of course it wasn't certain, but we had it made just incase." The ruby in the necklace shown very brightly when the sunlight hit it.

"It's beautiful," I said. I looked at Alec. "Help me put it on?" I asked. He smiled and nodded. I handed the necklace to him and turned around. His hand reached around my neck and fastened the necklace- his cool hands leaving goose bumps in their place.

"Magnifico **(Gorgeous)**" He whispered as I turned around. I blushed and looked down at my new ballet flats, suddenly very fascinated with them. Alec scuffed his toe into the carpet. _He looks kind of cute like that._ I mentally slapped myself at that though. _No, Bella! Bad, Bella!_

"Um, I should be going. . ." Alec said as he turned for the door.

"No!" I shouted, and he turned around, surprised. "I mean, wait. I wanted some lunch, and, well, I don't know where the kitchen is. . ." Alec smiled, and grabbed my hand before pulling me out of my room.

"Yeah!" I heard Jane shout. "Just leave me here! Gosh. . ."

"Okay!" I shouted back as Alec flung me on my back and ran to the kitchen. He set me down on a bar stool and stood in front of me. It took me a moment to catch my breath before I could speak.

"It's been a while since anyone has done that," I said sadly. The corners of Alec's lips turned down. I sighed and looked at my hands.

"What happened?" Alec asked, sitting on the stool beside me. So I told him. I told how Edward and I had met, how we supposedly 'fell in love,' and how he left me broken. I also told him how I fell into a zombie like state before I came here, and how I still hurt. By the time I was done talking, I had ended up in Alec's arms, sobbing.

"Shh, shh," Alec comforted. "He doesn't deserve you. He's just a jerk. Forget about him," He said, stroking my hair. I just held him closer to me and buried my head into the crook of his neck.

"I'm ruining your shirt," I muttered. Alec just laughed.

"Screw my shirt. I have plenty others." I managed a smile. I must have been a pretty bad sight. Tears were still falling out of my eyes, my nose was running, and my cheeks were red.

Alec wiped a few of my tears away with his thumb. "Bella, you're good enough. Please remember that," Alec pleaded. I just shook my head.

"Alec, thank you." Alec smiled back at me and lifted me off of his lap.

"Now, what do you want to eat?" I smiled at Alec and went over to the pantry. I shifted through a few bags of marshmallows that surely would have went bad by now.

"Oh!" I shouted as I saw a box of brownie mix. I looked to Alec and asked, "Would you help me make brownies?" Alec gave me a strange look then shook his head.

"Sure," He said after a few moments. I tossed him the box and grabbed a bowl from the cupboard. I had just started mixing everything together when I got an idea.

"Alec," I called. Alec had cam over to me at a human pace and asked me what I wanted. I stuck my hand into the bowl and flung some brownie mix at him. He ducked, but some of it landed in his hair.

"Okay, it's so on now, Bella!" He grabbed the bag of flower and flicked some at me. Me, being me, I flinched.

"Is that all you got?" I asked him. He grinned evilly. "Oh, crap. . ." I muttered as I dove under a table with the brownie mix. Alec grabbed the carton of eggs and took one out.

"Any last words?" He asked.

"Yes," I replied. "Eat that!" I yelled as I landed so brownie mix in his mouth. He spluttered a few times trying to spit it out. I laughed so hard, I had to clutch my sides.

And that's how our food fight started. Aro had come in a few minutes later to see what the commotion was. He had an amused smile on his face.

"Well, what went on here?" He asked. I blushed and looked down. He shook his head. "Clean it up, please."

"Yes, master," Alec replied. When I took in the sight of Alec, I burst into giggles again. He was _covered_ in brownie mix.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I handed him the silver toaster and told him to look at

himself. He started laughing too.

"You're not any better. You're covered in eggs," He replied.

"Gross."

"Yeah, tell me about it."

**Okay, so that was a little bit a drama, and some Alec/Bella friendship fluff! I hope you liked it! And Ido know that they really don't have a psychic on the gaurd, but that's were the fiction takes place- so lets pretend! ****Also, I was wondering if anyone was willing to be my beta for this story? Please leave a review if you are interested in being a beta! And please review if you liked the chapter! Thanks!**


	3. Guard Duties, Crying, And Nail Polish

Chapter Three

Guard Duties, Crying, And Nail Polish

"_Yes, master," Alec replied. When I took in the sight of Alec, I burst into giggles again. He was covered in brownie mix. _

"_What's so funny?" He asked. I handed him the silver toaster and told him to look at _

_himself. He started laughing too._

"_You're not any better. You're covered in eggs," He replied._

"_Gross."_

"_Yeah, tell me about it."_

ALEC P.O.V

After Bella and I cleaned the kitchen from our food fight, I was called into the throne room. Bella bid me farewell with a smile and a wave, and we went separate ways. I desperately hoped that she could find her way back to her room. She had only been here for barely a day, and the castle was huge. . .

_No, Alec. Guard duties come first!_

_But she is nice to hang around with. Just to have a few human moments._

_Alec, get your ass to the throne room. You can check up on her later!_

I groaned at my internal debate. Bella was an amazing person. She cared about everyone else, not just herself. She even told me that I didn't have to clean up the mess because she started it. Of, course, I declined her offer and told her I would help. She just let me be human. A great friend. . .

Once my inner ranting was over with, I realized that I was just standing outside of the throne room like an idiot. I could only hear master Aro in the throne room and I silently hoped that I hadn't kept him waiting. . . A happy Aro is a good Aro. When he's mad, that's a little harder to deal with.

I knocked lightly on the doors, because I knew he could hear me anyway.

"Come in, Alec," Aro said. I pushed on the doors and they swung open, like they always do. Sometimes, I think it's rigged. As soon as I closed the doors, I bowed. Aro chuckled.

"How are you, my son?" Aro asked. He had gotten off of his throne and was walking toward me. He put his hand on my shoulder, so he could read my thoughts.

"No, Alec. This door is not rigged," Aro said with a sly smile. Then, as fast as the smile came, it disappeared and turned into a serious face. "You have become very. . . fond of Isabella, haven't you, Child?" I hated it when Aro called me child. I was nearly 600 years old. I may be young to him, but to some vampires, I was very old.

"I think of her as a friend, Master. Only a friend." _You're a liar, Alec._ "I'm sure she thinks the same. Is there a problem with us being friends, because I assure you, it won't interfere with my Guard duties," I replied quickly. I didn't think Aro would, but I didn't want him to ban me from Bella if he thought I wasn't going to be focused.

"Yes, a friend," Aro said with a contemplating look on his face. "Which is why I have decided that I want you to be Isabella's personal Guard. Both in mortality, and immortality. Isabella is a precious asset to us. She has great potential, Alec. I don't want to see her hurt. Are we understood?"

"Yes, Master," I replied. "Am I dismissed?" Aro shook his head. I bowed and headed back out the doors. But before I could get them closed, Aro had called my name.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do not deny your feelings, young one."

I nodded and headed down the hallway. I couldn't get those words out of my mind. It wasn't like Aro to dwell on the guards personal lives.

_Do not deny your feelings._

What did that mean?

BELLA P.O.V

I was trying to make my way back to my room, but of course, I got lost. Before I had known it, I had found myself in front of the throne room. I could just ask Aro to escort me to my room.

I was about to knock, when I heard a familiar voice.

_Alec?_

_Duh, Bella. He works here. He must have to go to the throne room on a daily basis. Just like you will have to when you're a vampire._

_Gosh, why is my inner voice so mean?_

So, I did what any human would have done.

I eves dropped.

_"I think of her as a friend, Master. Only a friend," _I heard Alec say. Which was a gigantic blow to my ego.

_Bella, you shouldn't be getting hurt. He has known you for a day- of course he would think of you as only a friend. _

_You're not good enough, Bella. That's why Edward left._

My mind was arguing. One side was being nicer, while the other was just plain mean. The mean was getting to me too.

_Edward left you because you were a pathetic human that couldn't give him what he wanted._

I didn't want to hear anymore, so I ran from the door. I ran in some random direction and cried like any other pathetic human would do. That's probably what I was to every vampire here anyway. They want me for my gift, which I was willingly giving to them.

_Then why are they so nice to me._

_How would I know?_

More sobs shook my body, and I leaned against the wall for support.

_Damn it, Bella! Why are you crying?_

_Because I'm hurt._

_Which you shouldn't be._

_I know. . ._

JANE P.O.V **(A.N: I switch P.O.V's when I get writers block.)**

I heard some footsteps outside my door, along with sobs, so I went to investigate. I found Bella leaning beside my door, crying.

"Oh, Bella!" I cried. "What's wrong?" Bella was such a nice person, it hurt to see her upset. Normally people think of me as some cold heartless creature because of my power, but I did care for other people.

"Nothing, nothing," She shrugged as she wiped tears from her eyes. She took a deep breath and turned to me. "Can you help me find my room?" I smiled at her and took hold of her arm.

"Nope. You're coming with me," I told her, dragging her behind me.

"Where are we going?"

"To the wives," I told her. "Whenever I'm upset, I just go to them. They're like mothers. They care for everyone here." The wives lived at the very highest point of the castle. It was very important that they were safe, and they had guards with them twenty four seven.

Bella and I walked there in almost complete silence. Bella still had her after crying hiccups, which I felt really bad for. I wanted to hurt whoever did that to her. Bella was a nice sister to have- and I was glad she would be joining the guard.

When we arrived, I was greeted with a kiss from my favorite guard- Demetri.

"Hello, beautiful," He said pulling me in for a hug. "What brings you here?"

"Bella was a little upset. I wanted to bring her to the wives to cheer her up," I replied. Bella had hid herself behind me, so I stepped out of the way. "Bella, this is Demetri, my husband."

"Hi, Bella!" Demetri said, holding his hand out. "It's nice to meet you!

"Nice to meet you to, Demetri," She replied, shaking his hand.

"Alright, Bella," I said. "Lets get you to the wives." Demetri unlocked the door and I led Bella inside.

BELLA P.O.V

"Alright, Bella," Jane said. "Lets get you to the wives. Demetri unlocked the doors, and Jane led me inside.

I was blown aback. The entrance led into straight to the living room which had a _huge_ fire place with decorative marble work around it. There where multiple red chairs and couches covered in red velvet with deep purple swirls. There where a few tables with lamps and books scattered around. The carpet was Persian. It was so thick, if I had to sleep on the floor, I could do it comfortably. There was also no ceiling, so if you looked up, you go see the balcony that led to the chambers.

Jane dragged me to a door, which hid a huge stair case. Finally, we got to the second level. There were white and black marble railings that came up to the waist to protect the people on the balcony. I looked down on the second level, and almost screamed because it felt like I was falling.

"Wow," I breathed. "This place is amazing!" Jane laughed.

"Yeah, the Wives love this place- that's why they picked it."

"How many are there" I asked. Jane looked over to me with saddened eyes. She sighed and rested her hands against the balcony railing.

"Only two. Didyme passed a few hundred years ago. Marcus hasn't even smiled since then. He's broken, probably how you felt when the Cullens left you." I understood completely how Marcus felt.

"That's terrible," I muttered. "He must be devastated." Jane nodded but called out for the wives.

"Athendora! Sulpicia! You have visitors!" She yelled. There was a whoosh of air, and two women appeared by my side. One had golden blonde hair that flowed almost past her butt, with bright. welcoming red eyes. She wore a deep red cloak over a white dress the flowed gently down to her knees. The other woman had deep brown hair that almost reached her waist. She also donned a deep red cloak over a white blouse with black trousers. Both women were beautiful.

"Hello, dear," The one with blonde hair said. "I'm Athendora. Aren't you Isabella Swan?" She spoke with a thick Italian accent.

"Yes, though, please, call me Bella," I replied. "Your castle is beautiful. Actually, that's an understatement. Everything is gorgeous."

"Thank you, sweetie," The one with Brown hair told me. I was guessing that she was Sulpicia. "We take pride in our side of the castle. Now, not to be rude, but may I ask why you're here?"

"Bella was upset, and you guys can always make me smile, so. . . Make her smile," Jane said with a laugh. Athendora had started leading me towards a room that had a wood paneling door.

"Well, Bella. We'll try our best," Athendora said as she led me into the beautiful room. The room had white wash walls with bright white furniture. She had two sofas on either side of a light brown table that had a decorative dish filled with fake fruit in it. One side of the room was almost completely made out of windows with a long light brown table with two bowls on both far sides of the table filled with colorful polished stones.

"Sit down, Bella," She said. I sat down on one of the long couches. Athendora came to sit next to me with Jane on the other, while Sulpicia went to sit on the other couch. "Now, what happened, Dear?"

"It was stupid, Athendora. I guess I'm still fragile from when Edward left."

"Was he your true mate?" She asked.

"Well, I guess not, if he left so easily and could take away all the people I love," I said. No true mate should be able to do hat so easily, right?"

"Of course not," Sulpicia said. "Yes, you do have a right to be upset, but please- he's not worth the pain. He doesn't deserve you." Sulpicia had a gentle and caring smile on her face. She came over to me and gave me a quick hug. "Now, I'm pretty sure Athendora has some nail polish around here, so where are going to do each others nails."

"I want black French tips. With a silver line in the black," I said with a smile on my face. Athendora had jumped up and ran into what I thought was a bathroom and came out with a purple box.

"That can be arranged, my dear," She said, rubbing some cuticle oil on my cuticles.

**A/N OMG! Five reviews for chapter 2? THANK YOU! You guys are amazing!**


End file.
